


The Surf Shop

by Floris_Oren



Category: Men at Work (1990 film)
Genre: Blue collar jobs, I promise, It's worth a watch, Men at Work is a 1990's film by Emilio Estevez, One Shot, Small Business, character introspective, surf shop, trash men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: James Saint James is up early one morning thinking over his life in his new home and surf shop.
Relationships: n/a
Kudos: 2





	The Surf Shop

**Author's Note:**

> I am apparently on an Emilio Estevez cruise. I just watched Men at Work. A movie he wrote and directed. He got the idea when he was doing Saint Elmo's Fire, and thought no one had done a story about trash men. It stars his brother Charlie Sheen as Carl Taylor.
> 
> * The line here I made up at work; I might be a dumpster Fire but at least I'm not trash is an oxytocin's moron meaning I'm a fucking mess, but I have some dignity thanks. ;)

_ The sky is a blood red with shadows of orange wavering through the atmosphere; the ocean itself took on its hugh.  _ The little town of Las Playas had yet to awaken; a lone man had his kitchen light on, the one above the stove that let off just enough to see by - and made coffee. James Saint James usually spent nights on the beach with one hot babe or another. Depending on who broke up with him or who he could seduce into sex on the beach. Either way he was always a gentleman about it. 

It was weird to have his own little apartment above the Surf Shack he and Carl owned and managed; after spending years slinging trash and sleeping on the beach - using the companies showering facilities for the daily shower - he found having his own place to be rather a novelty. 

Finally he could bring Babes up; and they wouldn’t need to worry about Mike or Steve harassing them on their route around town to gather trash; in fact they had even gotten a small time lawyer to put the fear of God into the Police Chief to keep said bruisers away from Carl and James. 

Life is looking up, and it only took six months after the dead politician ordeal for them to get there. Six months of setting up their shop and getting orders in and Carl convincing James that he needed a place to live and the attic was zoned for an apartment. 

And finally with most of the work done - he still needed to paint the walls - he finally had a place of his own; he had to agree with Carl, on mornings like this, that it was worth it. 

He poured the coffee into a mug that said; “I might be a dumpster fire but at least I am not trash*” in bright, bold, black letters before heading down to the shop. He opened early. Because after slinging trash forever that’s just what he did. He got up early. Now, he could do inventory when no one was in. and he didn’t need to worry about hooligans coming in to snatch things. Almost no one was up this time of morning. 

Except the garbage men. 

Yes. It was time to go to work. He smiled, and drank his coffee as a trash truck drove by his place. It came to a halt in the back alley, and he heard the trash cans being banged around as if it were eight in the morning. 

He shook his head. Just like old times. It seemed. 

  
  



End file.
